6. continually improve
Notes SJM 010415: If we are providing practical advice in CSI then it would be good to see it expanded, linked and/or integrated with other areas like ADKAR and other OCM areas. Most of the time, I see this area failing in SIPs etc because they haven't taken other approaches into account either because they were unknown, or the understanding/ability to use them is not there. One reason why I like Karen Ferris, balanced diversity content. ---------------- Have you got a list of the various approaches? If so, we can put it here and get experts in the areas to give their suggestions. I agree, in principle, that it makes sense to include all useful advice. Would it help to have a generic SIP to make the point about what ought to be included? Or is that too much details? Fustbariclation (talk) 23:43, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Manifesto text --------------------- Headings from Trello I-37 Adapt and adopt the ITIL best practices (2) I-06 Simple processes and #CSI are better than huge process development effort. incremental improvements add value over time. (8) I-08 Improvement as an attitude rather than as a process (7) SJM 170415: Human behaviour around change, positive or negative, is well researched so there is a plethora of material available to assist you in managing this side of making any kind of change. However, if you're not sure where to start on this then we recommend the following websites, whitepapers, books etc: * xxx * xxx * xxx I-40 IT must continually improve its practices and services for enhanced customer satisfaction, the best of today will be no more than is just about average of tomorrow. (1) I-05 Where good/best practice already exists outside of ITIL it should be explicity referenced/interfaced rather than trying to reinvent the wheel just for ITSM (11) I-11 ITIL provides organisations with ideas to help them deliver better IT services. It's not a bible, a silver bullet or a cure all. (7) I-17 You don't need to create another process every time something goes a little bit wrong (5) I-63 Organizations can't “implement ITIL”. Wash, rinse, repeat until you rid yourself of that completely. Starting with a mindset of continual improvement, organizations use ITIL as a reference to improve service delivery. (0) I-95 CSI is journey travelled together by customer and Service Provider (0) I-97 The focus is not to implement processes and let them running. Focus on getting sustained business improvements every month! (0) I-19 #ITIL is not + can't be 'implemented' - it's a tool to support successful service delivery and continual service improvement (4) I-78 Ingenuity OVER Process (0) I-54 Service Operation in isolation without CSI (a depressingly common practice in many orgs) is A Bad Thing, and misunderstands a core concept in ITIL: feedback for improvements (1) I-55 A set of defined interfaces into other business areas/processes that sit outside of IT (1) I-79 We must have a best practise framework which describe the steps that are mandatory for any process.Persons who want to implement that process will choose the steps as per their requirement. (0) I-80 Process Measure techniques needs to be more ellobrated,after every process of ITSM we must mention its measure techniques (0) I-94 ITIL Scientific research and academia over questionnaires and non reliable researches (0) I-91 There should be more effort put into taxonomy, object decomposition.... (0) I-24 #itil toolsets are parts of supply chain - not an end in themselves.They can't 'give you #itil' without organisational change (3) I-44 trust your people & their experiences go for short iterations of improvement and not big CSI (1) I-46 all your process are belong to us (1) I-27 We need to shift focus to academia and that`s the place future of #ITIL and #ITSM resides. Inspire students to big picture #ITILManifesto (3) I-104 Rather manage services with no tools than expect tools to manage them all for you. (0)